


Closing the Distance

by DriftWaves27



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: GYROAXIA wins LRF, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Somewhat, Yuuto works at Duck River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftWaves27/pseuds/DriftWaves27
Summary: Two years after LRF, Nayuta comes across a familiar face.
Relationships: Goryou Yuuto/Asahi Nayuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Closing the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back back at it again with YuuNayu
> 
> This one might be a bit OOC but I can pull the "offscreen character development" card

"You look like shit," Nayuta blurts out.

The man sitting at the curb whips his head around to stare at him. By all means, Goryou looks anything _but_ shit; neat pressed brown vest over a white collared shirt and matching tie, and some fitting black slacks. He doesn't look half-bad, like this.

Instead of rebutting him, though, Goryou barks out a laugh. "You can say that," he says.

Nayuta doesn't indulge in his urge to sit next to him. "Where are you going, anyway."

"More like 'where have you been'. Which is a high-class party run by the Ujigawa family, directly overseen by none other than Ujigawa Shuu himself." Goryou grimaces. "Had to get outta there before the little shit decides he's had enough with Hakodate's stuck-up pricks and starts targeting his partner in crime instead." 

"Hold on. Ujigawa? Shuu? Partner in crime? The hell are you drinking?" Wouldn't be unbelievable, considering their ages, but Goryou looks too sober and speaks too clearly to be drunk.

Instead of answering, Goryou gestures to the convenience store behind them. "Why don't you buy some Napolin from in there? I'm thirsty, but I left my wallet at home."

"Awfully irresponsible of you. I'm not feeding your addiction."

Goryou shrugs. "Then go ahead and get to your business. I'm not gonna hold you back."

Nayuta glares at the horribly smug man whom he hasn't met in two years. And then he sighs and turns to enter the store.

Five minutes and one Ribbon Napolin and black coffee later ("tastes like shit," Nayuta comments, to which Goryou laughs and reminds him that he didn't tell him to buy one to himself, to which Nayuta tells him to fuck off, since he wants to drink then might as well), Goryou recounts to Nayuta what happened in Hakodate during the two years after GYROAXIA won LRF. Apparently, even with their loss, Argonavis has attracted enough attention that Duck River decided to hire them into the company, among others. The other members rejected it, but with the pressure of an influential family, it's hard to pass up a chance like that. So begins his journey of climbing the ranks, ending up as one of the more important people in the company, and among the way obtaining unexpected friendship with the younger Ujigawa. Shuu has taken him under his wing, whatever that means, and thanks to his constant commendations, Goryou's now head of the company's branch in Hakodate, despite only being in his third year of college. _A bit like Satozuka_ , Nayuta muses, and quickly wipes that train of thought out of his mind.

"You're saying you take orders from a little brat?" Nayuta deadpans, instead.

"Well, he might be a brat, but he knows his stuff," Goryou hums. "Also, it's fun with him, once he stops targeting you for his bullshit. Always thought all those guys deserved to be knocked down a peg anyway." The way he said them had Nayuta clenching his fist as a spark of jealousy runs its course. "So? How about you?"

Nayuta doesn't expect to also get questioned. Despite that, the answer is easy enough. "On break after the tour. Everyone has some business to take care of back home." He hopes they're doing okay, at least. Not that he'll go easy on them once they return, but he'll worry, from a safe distance from their acknowledgement.

"Sure. And what are you doing, roaming the streets of Hakodate?" Suddenly, a grin blooms on his face. "Ooh, visiting Ren? I can hook you up with him no problem. Bet he's overjoyed to know his buddy came all this way to visit-"

He doesn't get the chance to finish, because Nayuta's smushed his face, so that he can't say anything but a quiet 'oof'. "It's not Nanahoshi. I didn't even think about him, going here." 

"Huh, seriously? Thought you two was close enough for that kind of thing." Goryou pouts.

Nayuta smirks. "Is that jealousy?" he teases, before dropping back to his previous seriousness. "No. I'm here because I have some unfinished business with you."

"Huh? What unfinished busine-" Nayuta watches as realization dawns on Goryou's face, cheeks gaining color as he remembers what exactly Nayuta is talking about. " _Ooooh_."

"Yes." They never really talked about _that_ live, and the… _thing_ that transpired afterward. Nayuta had been too afraid to confront his feelings, then, and he can't trust Goryou to bring it up, as cowardly as he is. But now, after two years worth of time to reflect on it, Nayuta's more than ready to state his mind on the matter. "Goryou, I-"

"Wait, we're talking about it _now_? Nonono, I'm not in the mood, maybe later? I gotta get back, yeah, Shuu's probably having some trouble, or I have to save Reiji from more of his bullshit, or-" Damn, he forgot just how far Goryou would go to avoid facing shit he doesn't want to. Its both endearing and frustrating.

And maybe it's because of that fondness and annoyance that Nayuta ignores his common sense and goes straight to silencing Goryou's yammering with his lips.

He can feel the other man tense, but Nayuta's beyond giving a damn at this point. Especially since he's finally getting what he's denied he wants for _years_. Goryou's lips are chapped, but still soft pressed against Nayuta's, and the feel of it is intoxicating.

Once they broke apart, Nayuta drops on his shoulder. "Missed you," he murmurs. He knows he doesn't need to elaborate for Goryou to know he isn't just talking about the two years. He also knows that Goryou can hear the implied question just fine.

_Did you miss me too?_

Goryou stays silent, the only noise from him his labored breathing. Slowly, slowly, his hand shifts from the pavement to Nayuta's hip, rubbing circles there.

"If you wanna talk about it," he starts, uncertain, "we should go somewhere more… private."

Nayuta smirks. "Sounds good to me. Lead the way."


End file.
